


The Mad Heist

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNColdestHits [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baked Goods, Crack, Gen, Heist, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Jo wants some thing out of Crowley. Money. Money  is what s he wants. Get your mind out ofthe gutter! A storey in kind of a mad lib style..tag: baked goods <-- i'm hilarioaius!!!





	The Mad Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Every Saturday night, I take gummies ([explanation here](https://mayalaen.tumblr.com/post/170748929999/hi-everybody-i-take-gummies-medicinal-thc-in)), and this time it synced up with a challenge I like to participate in, so after months of not being able to write, I figured why not try when I'm wasted and see if that doesn't kill the writer's block.
> 
> Good News: It did!  
> Bad News: The first thing you guys get outta me in MONTHS and it's this. Um... you're welcome? :D
> 
> By the way, this notes section was written prior to taking gummies, if you're wondering why it looks nothing like the rest of whatever this is I'm doing.

Crowley look ed at the lujmpy pencil in his hand and felt quirky. He walked over to the windwow and refleceted on his smellling usurrouindings. he had alwasys loved cold Hell with its fluffy, faffdorking fires. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel quirky.

Then he saw something in te distance, or rather some _one_. It was sthe figure of Jo. Jo was a tardy demon with shimmery ears and hairy toes.

Crowley gulped. He glanced at his own relfection. He was a smoove, dedicated mimosa drinker with chubby ears and svelt toes. His friends ssaw him as a knobbly, knowing king of hell. Once, he had even helped a whining hellhound puppy recover from a flying accident.

but not even a smoove person who had once helped awhining hellound puppy recover froma flying accident was prepared for what Jo had in store today.

The snow flurried like jjumping hellkangaroos, making crowley horny. As Crowley stpeped outside and JO came closer, he couold see the poor smile on her face.

"Look Corwley, " growled Jo, with a smallish glare that reminded crwoely of tardy hellcats. "I hate you and i want moeny! You owe me 2724 pennies!"

Crowley looked back, even more horny and still fingering the lumpy pencil. "Jo, fEEEEELINGS!!!" he replied.

They looked at eatach other with simpering feelings, like two hushed, happy hellsnakes hoarding French fries at a very prim birthday party, which had trip-hop music playign in the backrground and two super uncles killing it to the beat.

Crowwley regarded Jo's shimmery ears and hairy toes. "I don't have the funs," He lied.

Jo glared. "Do you want me to shove that lumpy pencil where the sun done't shine?"

Crowley promptly remembered his smoove and dedicated values. "Actually, I do have the funds," ha admitteded. "WE jsut have to retrieve them from the banjk that's about to get robbed."

Jo looked shifty, her her cheeks blushing like a bloody, bulbous book. "We're planing a heist?"

Crowley smiled and offered her his paw. "Care to come in side for a mimosa?"

Jo took his heand. "A mimosa sounds lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> The [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com) challenge for this month was [Heist](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/178018847085/heist-september-prompt-posting-dates-15th-19th).


End file.
